Tale as Old as Time
by Secret Saturn
Summary: My first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic...Kataang! A dance, with the song


Avatar: The Last Airbender Mini's

Presents

"Tale As Old As Time"

A/N: So, this is my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fanfic, and a Kataang one! Well, I've been liking this song since last night, because I was watching Beauty and the Beast, and, my friend had been bugging me to do an Avatar fanfic, because, I normally do Sailor Moon. Well, this is for you, avatar2012!

_Lyrics: Beauty and the Beast (Tale as Old as Time) By Miss Potts_

_Lyrics at: . #Beauty and the Beast_

Story: Mine, but from the Cartoon (which I do not own)

Setting: After the end of the last movie.

~Aang's P.O.V~

I dragged my robe across the floor, admitting, it was pretty heavy. Toph was tugging me towards the ballroom.

"Why are we going there?"

"I told you about a million times, Zuko had business with you, and he told me to bring you. Come on, soft toes, let's move it!"

She pulled me a little faster toward the wide wooden doors.

"Okay, okay."

I thought everything was finished, but I guessed wrong.

~Katara's P.O.V~

"Sokka, where are you taking me?"

"Toph has military issues to discuss… you know… metal bending stuff I think she was saying…? And Momo too, Momo needs you"

He gave me a cheesy smiles.

"But why does-"

Before I could go any further, he pushed me into the ball room. Not, a second later, I saw Aang get pushed in the room also, Toph following. Nobody was in the room but us four.

"Psst, by the way, it's the two year anniversary since you guys met. Just Saying."

Sokka hissed, and I blushed a little, as I watched Toph whisper in Aang's ear, and his face lit up too.

Sokka and Toph drew out quickly. Aang and I reluctantly decreased the space between us, until we were only a few feet away. He was lightly blushing, as we stood there, staring, not talking to each other. A song started to slowly play.

"I… Do… um… wanna dance?"

Even after all we been through, we're still shallow of each other. Yet, I put on a slight but soft smile, and joined him in a sweet embrace, and took us off a prince/princess-posture dance.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

I laughed nervously as the flashback of the first time I found him in the iceberg… and the fun of penguin sledding… and the dangers of the fire nation's ship. I thought, before I met Aang, I was going to be a slave to the fire lord, and couldn't do a thing. Now, we're the leaders of the world.

~Aang's P.O.V~

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

I took a breath and relaxed. I had to chuckle at the kind of mess we've been in.

"What are you laughing at?"

"The mess we've been in."

She laughed also.

"Poor cabbage guy."

"Cabbage guy?"

"His cabbages always get destroyed, when we're around."

"Oh yeah! I wonder where he is now…"

She laughed a little.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

My mind reminisced to the time in the cave, our first kiss, and the light lit up our past. I bit my lip, trying to keep from blushing again, but it was inevitable.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

"It's so hard to believe Zuko changed."

"I was doubtful…"

"I know, I heard you yelling from the other room."

I gave a smile, and we pretty much had an awkward silent. As awkward as Katara taking a shot at telling a joke.

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

"I loved this song ever since I saw that play… a horrible rendition of the folk tale, but… I always loved this song."

"It's a nice song… Although, a little insulting."

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast."_

We stopped as the song stopped, knowing what we bot longed for.

Taking s step forward, drawing her into my arms, I kissed her.

A/N: No, I found out the other day I was as funny as a sloth. *Awkward silence* *cue the cricket* Okay, put aside my cheesy humor, thank you for reading, and review?


End file.
